


We need to go

by Diana924



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU
Genre: Cell Phones, F/M, Post 3x13, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wakanda, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: When she receives the call it’s almost midnight.





	

When she receives the call it’s almost midnight.

They are in Los Angeles, in a cheap motel with the boquet on the floor, their outfit all around the room and covers on their skins. Lance is already asleep when she hears the phone, private number say the screen, a normal woman doesn’t respond but she isn’t a normal woman, not she.

When she accepts the call she recognizes the voice: Laura, Laura Barton. Bobbi doesn’t hate Laura, it stupid hating a woman like Laure, it’s her fault if Clint marries her, until their visit Laura didn’t know his husband was married with her, it’s not her fault, Laura’s fault or Clint’s fault, not anymore at last: Laura is a good wife, a beautiful mother and she has no right for hate her.

What Laura says it’s odd, strange but true, Bobbi know Clint for so many years and she knows he can do everything for his friends and it makes sense with all she heard and saw in TV, typical she thinks after turn off the phone.

“ Wake up, we need to go “ she murmurs to Lance who is still asleep. “ What the hell, woman? It’s midnight! All I want is sleep with my bride, we decide to part tomorrow for the honeymoon “ Lance says half asleep, it’ something.

“ I know but there’s a change in our schedule: we need to go now “ she tell him while she search his clothes offering a good vision to his ex-husband slash new-husband.

“ And where? Where do we need to go, Bobbi? “ Lance ask her and she froze, Lance and Clint had already meet, they will never be best friends but they respect the others and it’s a start she thinks.

“ We need to go to Wakanda, it’s important that we part with the first plane “ she answer him, Clint is her ex-husband but he’s his friend too and Laura called her so she must go, with Lance.

“ All right, as you wish “ reply Lance while she dress up, it will be a long journey.


End file.
